It Doesn't Matter
by ChiruseaFaige
Summary: The Avatar (Emyrillis) is facing a difficult decision after the meeting with Naga. Does she make the sacrifice or does she allow Grima to fall into a deep sleep? Perhaps a late night talk with Chrom can help her out. (Spoilers for the game ending!)
1. It Doesn't Matter

_**It Doesn't Matter**_

_(Fem Avatar/Chrom)_

* * *

It began on the first day, when Chrom found Emyrillis in the field. All of it was predestined from the beginning. No matter how they believed that they altered their choices, they were following the same path of history that she had seen. Only, it wasn't exactly how Emyrillis had seen it because she was stronger than she was then. She had managed to weaken her magic and save Chrom in the end, fooling Validar so that they could slay him.

However, Emyrillis wondered what it would have been like if she would have departed from the party before she and Chrom had gotten so close. Before they married. Before they had Lucina or even were destined to have Morgan. All this talk about destiny had sunk in and they were nearing the battle with the Grima from the future that had taken her over in the alternative reality. Could they still make a difference now, with all the ties and bonds? Would she be able to leave behind Chrom, Lucina, and Morgan to end the Fell Dragon, once and for all?

"Emyrillis?" Chrom asked as they were on their way to Origin Peak from Mount Prism. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale..." Chrom voice his observation.

"Hm?" Emyrillis responded, snapping out of her deep thoughts. "Sorry, I must have been deep in thought. I apologize." She said to him. She had been feeling a bit woozy at the thought of having to give her own life for the lives of the ones she loved. Emyrillis didn't realize that it had been so apparent. "I'm fine, Chrom. No need to worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked her. "We're over half-way there. If you need to rest, we can stop and stay overnight. We might be in a hurry but you need to rest if we're to face Grima soon. I doubt it'll be alone."

Emyrillis bit her lip. "If you think it's best, Chrom, we can stop." She agreed with him quietly. "I'm feeling fine...honestly."

Chrom looked over her for a moment. "Alright. I'll tell Frederick and we'll pitch camp so that you can regain yourself." He said and went off to talk to Frederick.

It took some time to set up camp. Their party had grown significantly since that first night of eating bear in the woods near where the Risen had first appeared. Finally, the entire camp hushed down and after a fair dinner, everyone headed to their sleeping tents.

Emyrillis was finally ready to get into bed when she heard the tent flap move. She turned sharply only to see Chrom standing there. "Chrom...I thought you'd be staying with Lucina and Morgan tonight...?" She began to say. The two hadn't stayed the night in the same tent since the incident with Validar and the Fire Emblem. Emyrillis had asked to stay alone in a tent for personal reasons but really, she was still nervous after losing control as she did.

Chrom looked at her with a kind look about him. "Lucina and Morgan will be fine. Besides, they have Severa and Owain to keep them company." He explained before he took his armor off and was left in only his black, one-sleeve shirt and black pants. He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms that were bare since she was only wearing her pink camisole and her dark pants. "But I think that this is right where I need to be right now."

"Chrom, listen, I'm fine." Emyrillis tried to convince Chrom. "It was probably just fatigue. I'll be fine as long as I get some night's rest. You should go make sure the others are okay."

"Emyrillis, dear, I'm not leaving you right now. I heard what Naga said to you. We all did. Everyone's worried about you and you've been secluding yourself a lot when we camp since what happened at the Dragon's Table." Chrom said to her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I know that it's hard knowing all that information but please...let me help you."

Emyrillis paused a moment, feeling his hot breath tickle her neck. Gods, had it really been so long since she had been this close to him? The sensation of being there with him was almost overwhelming. However, Emyrillis knew she had to keep her composure. "Chrom, I don't know if you can. You heard Naga...if you kill Grima, he'll simply just go back to sleep. If I kill Grima, well, he'll be gone for good..." She pointed out to Chrom.

"Yes, but there's a high chance that you'll die, Emyrillis. How am I supposed to live without you?" Chrom said to her, taking her hand gently in his. "I pledged my life to yours to be there to protect you and love you until the very end of time itself. Am I supposed to just watch you give your life when there's another way?" Chrom asked her, gently holding her hand.

"Chrom, If we defeat Grima and he'll never come back, one life is a price worth paying to end a bloodline of destruction..." Emyrillis replied quietly to him. "Besides, if Naga was right, there's a chance that I could survive after all. It's a slim one but it's a chance all the same."

Chrom closed his eyes a bit his lip a moment. He sighed softly and turned her around. "Emyrillis, I can't just let you go out there and risk your life like that. I can't. Lucina needs her mother. Morgan needs his mother too." He said to her, gently running his hand over her red locks of hair that framed her face. "As selfish as it sounds, I need you too."

"But this whole world needs me too. If I can kill Grima, it could usher in a future of peace and safety for everyone." Emyrillis replied, leaning her face against his hand. "If Emmeryn were here, she'd agree with my decision, Chrom. It's for the good of the people. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Emmeryn might have agreed with you but I cannot." Chrom replied, looking into her eyes. "Gods, Emyrillis, I've spent the past few years since we found you in that field fighting by your side. I cannot just let you sacrifice yourself like this. We will find another way to end this." He said before shaking his head. "It does matter what happens to you. It matters to me and all the others who consider you a friend...even family."

Emyrillis sighed softly, understanding where he was coming from. "Chrom, I have loved you from the beginning. I never felt comfortable getting so close to you but over time, I didn't care. I care about everyone else too. Please, let me make my own decision when the time comes. Let me end the cycle. Please..." She pleaded with him, her hand on his arm.

"You have no idea what you're asking me to do, Emyrillis." Chrom replied before taking in a deep breath. "But I guess you deserve to have a choice just like anyone else. Whatever you choose, I will support you but I'm still begging you not to sacrifice yourself." He told her, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "You'll never know how much I love you."

"I know." Emyrillis replied, letting her arms drape around his neck before giving him a gentle kiss. "And you'll never know how much I love and care about you either."

Chrom gave Emyrillis a small smile before he picked her up and laid her down gently on the blankets of the makeshift bed. He laid down beside her and rested his arm over her abdomen, keeping her close. "I promise to stay by your side tonight, no matter what happens."

Emyrillis nodded as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, moving herself to where she was laying against the curve of Chrom's body. "And I promise not to leave." She told him. She took in a deep breath and relaxed as she exhaled.

Chrom pulled up a sheet to cover them both as he gently kissed at her neck. "Good." He replied and smiled. He felt Emyrillis relax against him and he gently stroked her hair. "You really need to rest. You haven't slept well at all, have you?" He questioned her.

Emyrillis shook her head. "No, not really. I've barely had any sleep." She admitted to Chrom as he was stroking her hair, causing her to be more relaxed and get a progressively more sleepy. "I feel a bit better with you here, though. For some reason, having you here helps me to relax and rest."

"Well, I'm glad that you'll finally be getting some much needed rest." He told her honestly, kissing her temple as he continued to stoke her hair. "Hm...must be because we're so close and such kindred spirits that you just feel naturally relaxed with me here."

"That could be it." She replied as she found herself starting to fall asleep. "Could also be because with you here, I feel like I'm not missing something. Plus, you've been like my protector since day one, always so worried about me. I feel safe with you here."

Chrom smiled as he listened to Emyrillis talk on. She tended to jabber and speak more when she was sleepy. "Well, I'm glad that I can help you now when you need it most." He told her as he continued to stroke her hair.

Emyrillis nodded as she continued to drift off. "I'm glad that I met you." She said softly. "I feel like at the end of the day, it really does matter what I choose and that regardless, I have people who care about me and someone who loves me, no matter what I pick."

"Of course." Chrom told her quietly, letting his hand rest as she had drifted off to where stroking her hair wouldn't help any. "No matter what happens, I'll be by your side or looking for you."

Emyrillis gave a small nod as her eyes closed and she finally let sleep carry her off to a land of dreams. Chrom looked at her face and put his arms around her when he saw her sleeping. It had been a while since he saw her so peaceful. He gave a gentle kiss to her temple once more before relaxing as well. Finally, Chrom let sleep claim him as well and he found solace in holding Emyrillis for what could be the last time. His dreams placed him in a happier Ylisse where he and Emyrillis lived in Yisstol with Lucina and Morgan in peace with Emmeryn, Lissa, Frederick, and everyone else.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **This story is meant originally to be only a one-shot but I would consider making it a longer story if anyone is interested in reading more. Review please!_


	2. To Slay A God

_**Chapter Two : Slaying A God**_

* * *

When they finally arrived at Origin Peak, Emyrillis was very troubled. They were so close to the Fell Dragon and she wasn't sure what to think. She held her favorite tome, Arcwind, close with a silver sword at her side. She walked close to Chrom as they finally came within view of the volcano.

"Origin Peak...wow." Chrom said in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yes, the fell dragon is indeed here. Remember, Awakener, I have not given you power to slay Grima." Naga reminded Chrom softly.

"It can only put him back to sleep..." Emyrillis added, still thinking over what she planned to do.

"Correct, Fellbood." Naga replied.

Emyrillis winced slightly at the title. "So you know of my lineage?" she questioned Naga. Being decent of the blood of a fell dragon was not something she quite liked about herself. It was more a curse than anything.

"You possess power not so different from my own." Naga replied to Emyrillis, as if trying to make the title as bad as it sounded.

"We must find some way to break this unholy cycle!" Chrom declared in a defiant way. "We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Otherwise we merely will his vengeance on our descendants..."

"...I think I might know a way..." Emyrillis pointed out, looking at Chrom. "If the dragon and I are the same, I could make the final blow and then he'd be slain by his own hand."

Naga frowned slightly. "Perhaps...however, Grima's heart and Emyrillis' are inexorably linked. Dragon and woman can no longer be separated. Slaying Grima would also cause the end of Emyrillis's life."

Emyrillis nodded. "...I realize that. If that's what it takes, then I am ready." she replied, looking over towards Chrom.

"There is...a chance you could survive but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world. If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality." Naga replied thoughtfully. "However, not even a thousand human friendships surpass the dragon's grip. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."

Emyrillis turned a moment and looked toward Morgan. She knew that if she didn't make it, Morgan would also possibly cease to exist unless he was not from this reality. She also looked at Chrom and after last night, it still pained her to leave in such a way. But if this was indeed the only way...

Emyrillis and Chrom locked eyes as the remembered the conversation they had the night before. She had known what the most likely outcome would be but now she wasn't sure if she would be able to make such a great sacrifice. However, to make a better future for their children and their people? What could be a better option? Emyrillis couldn't promise Chrom that she wouldn't sacrifice herself.

"Father!" Lucina said loudly, breaking everyone from concentration when they realized that they were close to be attacked by the Grimleal.

* * *

It was a long battle as they toughed it through before defeating Aversa. After the battle, the team had some time to recoup before Naga was able to teleport them to Grima's back. Emyrillis stood close to Chrom when they appeared there, knowing that the Grima from the future would not be so endearing to her as before.

"WRETCHED SON OF NAGA...YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" Grima hissed angrily.

"Are you ready, Emyrillis?" Chrom asked her with slight worry.

"Yes." Emyrillis replied, looking to where her doppelganger stood, near the nape of Grima's neck. "I'm ready."

Before they could even move, a strike of power came from Grima and drained the team's life forces to barely anything. Many of the troops staggered at the strike of sheer power. It was something that caught everyone off guard.

"Hrrngh!" Chrom exclaimed. "Wh-what...what manner of magic...?"

"No...this darkness...the future is upon us!" Lucina exclaimed softly in surprise. "Oh gods...f-father..."

"And so it ends, Emyrillis. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless?" Grima sneered at her before looking at the others. "You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

Emyrillis struggled to stand straight after that blow. "We're not dead yet!" she exclaimed angrily towards Grima.

"Details, details." Grima replied in almost a bored way as he rolled his eyes. "But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak...permanently."

"No..." Emyrillis said softly, glancing at the others.

"No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know." Grima replied, in a sickly happy way. "It doesn't have to be this way. You can become one with me and we will spare their lives. Refuse and, well, I don't have to explain it, do I?"

"You think me for a fool? I know that you'll kill them no matter what I pick." Emyrillis said, scrunching her nose in agitation and anger.

"Hmph, of course I would. I just thought you'd want to look a bit more heroic and selfless for the last image you'd leave your comrades." Grima replied, expecting the answer that he received. "So be it. Let their final memory be that you were ultimately their undoing!"

Emyrillis found herself starting to be sucked into what felt like a vortex of dark energy as she watched her vision grow dark to where she no longer saw any of her comrades. When her vision cleared, all she saw was Grima. She glared at him. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Where your gods will you to be." Grima replied with an air of smugness. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some fleas on my back that need taken care of."

"No! I won't let you!" Emyrillis replied, feeling resilient, even in the dark abyss that Grima had drug her to.

"You still _dare _to resist me?!" Grima exclaimed in agitation. "Perhaps I should end you first!" he stated, raising his hand and sending a dark magic into Emyrillis.

Emyrillis fell to the ground, feeling a lot of her energy leaving her. If this was what dying felt like, it wasn't as bad as everyone told her. "So dark...it's like a sea of black." she said softly, her body lying face down. "I have nothing left. There's no strategy out of this. Has he really won after all?" Emyrillis lay there a moment longer. "I can't hear anything...I can't see. I feel...nothing..." she whispered out softly. "Nothing..."

Slowly, however, Emyrillis began to hear a voice. At first, she couldn't make out what the voice was saying and was confused that she was even hearing anything. Slowly, however, she began to make out the voice. It was Chrom. It was his voice.

"Fight back, Emyrillis! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!" Chrom's voice shouted out to her.

"Chrom...I can hear you!" Emyrillis said as she started to pull what was left of her strength together. "Chrom!"

"What?! No! You are mine now!" Grima stated in anger that Emyrillis was still able to defy him even after everything. "The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

At that moment, Emyrillis started hearing words of encouragements from the rest of the team. "I can hear them...I can hear my friends!" she stated as she managed to get to her feet, ignoring Grima's demands.

"Come on, Emyrillis! Your bond with us is stronger than that you have with the fell dragon!" Emyrillis heard Chrom's voice call to her.

"I'm coming back, Chrom!" Emyrillis replied before the void around her was broken and she returned to the back of the fell dragon.

"Rise now, children of man. Take my power and face the fell dragon!" Naga bid them before using her power to heal them all back to full health.

* * *

The team battled their way to Grima before the time came to deal the final blow and seal the fate of the fell dragon.

"Now's our chance, Emyrillis. I'm going to strike the final blow." Chrom stated before looking at her. "Emyrillis, wait...what are you doing?"

"Wha-...What are you doing?!" Grima exclaimed.

Emyrillis already had her arm above her head as she was preparing the final spell to end the fell dragon once and for all. "For once, I am glad that you and I are the same." she said, feeling almost a sense of resolution and destiny at that moment. "Now, I can give my life to protect those I care about..."

"_You would not dare!_" Grima responded in shock, watching Emyrillis closely.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable. In some way, I - ...we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!" Emyrillis replied to him, her eyes filled with determination. As she finally sent the spell through Grima, the fell dragon shrieked as the Grima from another time dissipated. However, Emyrillis, too, began to dissipate right before everyone's eyes.

"Emyrillis, no!" Chrom exclaimed, seeing his wife start to disappear.

"Thank you, Chrom. For...everything. Tell the others...my last thoughts were of them. Give my love to Lucina and Morgan." Emyrillis told Chrom softly through tears that did not fall. "I hope we meet again, my love, in a better future or in a better life."

"Emyrillis, NO! Ah, gods, NO!" Chrom shouted desperately as Emyrillis faded to nothing before his very eyes.

* * *

After some time, Emyrillis began to feel a warm presence. Soon, she heard the comforting voice of Naga, echoing in the void that she was now floating in. "You have done well, fellbood. Not many would give their life for others with your situation." Naga's voice spoke sweetly to her. "I don't imagine Chrom will give up his hope and will continue to search for you."

"That's okay, Naga. In my short time, it seems I have touched more lives with good than was ever intended. As long as Lucina lives on, so will I, in some small way." Emyrillis responded, feeling comfort and a lightness in this void, as opposed to Grima's void.

"If it's any comfort, I don't doubt that you two will be together again. After all, some bonds are more powerful than that of a fell dragon's mighty grip." Naga reminded Emyrillis. "Besides, there's still the matter of Morgan, is there not?"

"Yes, you are right." Emyrillis responded before opening her eyes and looking to see Naga floating nearby. "It may still be a little time until I am back, I imagine. I have never felt such light and such goodness."

"With the darkness of Grima purged from your heart, you are able to feel the warmth and light and everything good about this place. You are no longer a fellblood but a human, much like many of your companions." Naga replied to Emyrillis, a soft smile on her face. "I was wondering when you would wake up. You have been asleep for some time, cradled here in a stand-still of time and space in a place that I usually rest when I am not needed."

"Am I dead or alive?" Emyrillis asked softly, noting now the tranquility of the place.

"You are alive, child." Naga replied. "This is a sort of cradle of life, where sometimes some of my manakete descendants' consciences come to seek council from time to time. Tiki, Nowi, and Nah have passed through while you were asleep for so long." Naga told her before seeing the look of slight worry. "Do not worry...they swore to keep your location secret but it's been nearly a year. I believe it's nearly time for you to go home, Emyrillis. Back to Ylisse so that you can rejoin everyone. No worries, I will make sure that you are asleep before I send you back. Nothing is more of a blinding force than the sun after being here in a sleep."

Emyrillis looked at Naga before nodding. "Okay." She said softly before finding herself lulled back into a gentle sleep. "Chrom..." She whispered. "I will see you soon. Please remember me..." she trailed off, falling back into her sleep. Had she really been asleep for a year? Time passed strangely when you were detached from reality and your normal world.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I want to thank my reviewers : Strawberry Eggs, Darkened Dawn of Silence, VivaciousDreamer, Rugi-chan, and JdoubleC for their reviews and for their encouragement to go ahead and post this next chapter. I'm excited to continue the story and add my own twist since we're starting to leave the plotted out part. There was a LOT of game transcription on this chapter as I wanted to really hold true to this final chapter of the game. So keep reviewing and keep reading! :)_


	3. Welcome Home

_**Chapter 3 : Welcome Home**_

* * *

The sunlight shone red through her eyelids as Emyrillis was starting to wake slightly. Under her hands she felt the soft petals on flowers as well as the coarse stalks of grain. It was then that she started to hear voices over her.

"Chrom, we have to do something..." she heard an all too familiar female voice say. Emyrillis's body was just starting to get accustomed to waking up so her brain was a bit foggy. How long had she been with Naga in that in-between world? Didn't Naga say she had been there almost an entire year?

"What do you propose we do?" Emyrillis heard a voice that caused her body to turn slightly warm from the sensation.

"I...I don't know! Ah!" the first voice replied. Emyrillis began to open her eyes to the harsh rays of sunlight before one of the figures moved enough to block some of the light. Slowly, the two came into focus and she found herself staring up at Lissa and Chrom.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said with a kind smile. It felt like the first day that they had met. '_Oh gods. Please don't let me have gone back in time. I don't want to go through that ever again..._' Emyrillis thought desperately as she stared up at the two.

"Hello there." Lissa said with a gentle smile.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." Chrom said, and reached down, taking Emyrillis's hand. She saw that the mark of Grima on her hand had disappeared as he pulled her up before smiling at her. "Welcome back." He said softly.

Emyrillis smiled at Chrom before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Oh gods, Chrom." she said softly, laying her head against his chest. "You haven't the slightest clue how happy I am to see you."

Chrom smiled at Emyrillis and hugged her back. "I never stopped looking for you. Everyone in Ylisstol will be overjoyed to see that you've returned." he said before releasing her. "Lucina...she's grown so much since you've been gone."

"Lucina." Emyrillis said softly, her eyes brightening at the thought of seeing her little one again. She let Chrom go before smiling over at Lissa and giving her sister-in-law a hug. "I missed you as well, Lissa. How's Frederick?" she asked her.

Lissa smiled brightly. "He's doing pretty well. He's in Ylisstol, training some troops. Oh! You've got to come meet Owain, too!" she told Emyrillis brightly.

"Owain? Haven't I already met him?" Emyrillis asked, a bit confused. She remembered everyone, especially the future children. It wasn't like last time when her amnesia had completely wiped her past from her memories.

"Not the Owain from the future." Lissa responded with a soft giggle. "You've got to come meet baby Owain. He's so cute."

"Oh, right." Emyrillis replied, a small smile crossing her lips. "I bet he's the fuss of Ylisse."

Chrom chuckled, listening to the exchange between the pair. "Between Lucina and Owain, all of Ylisse is gripped with a baby fever." he chimed in, putting his arm around Emyrillis gently. "We've got some horses in Southtown waiting with Stahl. Are you ready to go?"

Emyrillis nodded. "Yeah. I'm beyond ready to head back." she replied and they began their trek towards the small town. Her eyes were drawn to so many things along the path towards Southtown. She had so many questions but she didn't want to ask them all along. It was a quiet trek for a while.

Finally, Chrom looked over at her. "So, you've been gone about a year, now. Are you curious as to what's been going on?" he asked her. "We don't mind explaining what's happened."

"A year? Wow...it never felt like a year." Emyrillis replied, thinking a moment. "What has been happening while I was gone?" she asked curiously.

Chrom looked at her a moment before looking ahead to the path. "Well, on the plus side, there hasn't been any major battles or wars while you've been gone. On our journeys, we happened to find Emmeryn wandering around a village. She doesn't remember much and she doesn't talk well but she's getting better and her speech is improving." he began before sighing slightly. "That's about all so far. Anything else will wait til we make it home."

Emyrillis walked along without saying something for a short while. "Home. I have a home now." she said softly before taking Chrom's hand. "I feel like I've always traveled and never had time to settle. It's nice to be going home for a change."

Chrom gently let his thumb stroke her hand as they walked on. It felt like the year that had gone by never happened. Emyrillis was back home and that was all that mattered after a year of searching. "Well, I'm glad that you'll be coming home. It has been a long time." he replied to his lovely wife.

After the walk back to Southtown, the group mounted the horses that were waiting for them and traveled quickly back to Ylisstol. They were greeted by many of the town's people, overjoyed to find that their queen had indeed returned to them. It had been a time of peace and rebuilding in Ylisstol.

Emyrillis was slightly taken aback by the cheering of the people as she looked over at Chrom. "Why...why are they cheering so much, Chrom?" she asked him curiously. "Have you been gone so long?"

"Oh, no." Chrom stated, shaking his head. "No, they're actually excited to see the return of their queen." he told her. Chrom chuckled softly, seeing the confusion on her face. "Emyrillis, they're happy to see you here. They all know the story of what you did and not only are they grateful but they also love you for what you did. You're a hero."

"I see." Emyrillis said, looking around at all the people before smiling. "I guess I had forgotten that after we married, I became important to all the people of Ylisse because I became queen after you became king."

Finally, they reached the castle gates and everyone dismounted their horses. Emyrillis watched her horse be guided to the stables before Chrom took her hand, getting her attention back. Then, Chrom, Emyrillis, and Lissa walked into the large hall before entering the throne room. It had gotten late on their ride back and it was nearly time for supper.

"I'm sure you're starving, Emyrillis. Let's go to the feast hall. Chrom sent word ahead so I'm sure that they will have some of your favorites!" Lissa stated happily, walking that way with Emyrillis. Before Chrom could follow, Frederick was walking in from the back training grounds.

"Milord, I just heard the news and they said you'd arrived back." Frederick stated, giving Chrom a small smile. "So, you truly found her?"

Chrom nodded. "Yes, we did. It took some time but we did find her in that same field we found her all those years ago." he told Frederick and chuckled. "The people were elated to have her back as am I and Lissa. It has been some time since their queen has been around."

Frederick nodded. "That it has. Many of the Shepherds have gathered near the capitol. They want to see Emyrillis as well." he informed Chrom. "Do you want to let them in?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to keep her from them but I do want to give her time to settle back in and make sure that she's comfortable." Chrom replied, sighing softly. "At least give her a couple days. We don't even know where she was for that year. I don't want to overwhelm her with people and memories just yet. Not to mention that small problem that's brewing" he added.

"I see." Frederick replied. "Very well. However, I assume that Lucina, Morgan, and Owain will be allowed in?" he questioned with a chuckle.

Chrom nodded in reply. "Of course. It would be unheard of not to allow them in. Just make sure to tell them not to tell her about that little problem and it'll be fine." He said before looking towards the feast hall. "I'm going to head in there. Would you like to come along as well?"

"I better. I don't want Lissa to be upset that I'm not around for dinner." Frederick said, chuckling. "Come on...we better go get something before Emyrillis eats it in her blind hunger." he joked brightly.

"That's very true!" Chrom said, laughing brightly. With that, the pair joined the girls in eating in the feast hall. It was a nice evening of laughing and food, the latter of which Emyrillis enjoyed the most at the time. After the dinner was over, they all retired to their rooms. Chrom was more amazed at how quickly Emyrillis readjusted to being back as they were snuggled close together. It had been such a wonderful day that Chrom found himself drifting into an exceptionally restful sleep. It had been _much_ too long.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Wow! I am so humbled beyond words at all the views and reviews I have received. Thank you, Strawberry Eggs, for being like my Beta-Reader with catching my mistakes and all your kind words. Thank you to Rugi-chan and I suppose I'm good at kicking people in the feels from time to time. Also, thanks to kingawesome, JdoubleC, and Gunlord 500 for your reviews. Thank you all and keep reviewing. :)_


	4. Like We Used To

_**Chapter 4 : Like We Used To**_

* * *

The next day, there was a different mood in Ylisstol Castle with Emyrillis back. Though she was still adjusting, everyone was enjoying her presence around the castle. Chrom had secretly been following her around the castle, trying to keep an eye out for her. After what had happened, he had resolved to be there if she needed anything. Chrom leaned against a tree, watching her walk in the castle gardens.

"Have you ever considered actually walking with her?" A voice asked behind him.

Chrom snapped around, gripping Falchion's hilt tightly in his right hand, to see Morgan. He let out a sigh of relief, letting his hand relax. "Morgan, you need to stop doing that. I could have killed you just then." he said to his son. Chrom shook his head as he turned to watch Emyrillis. "I want to but I also want to give her space to think."

"Sorry, Father." Morgan replied sheepishly before looking at Chrom watching Emyrillis. "I see. I'm still sure that she wouldn't mind you walking with her. Sooner or later, she'll figure out that you're following her. Mother's good at that sort of thing."

"Tell me about it. I have ducked behind bushes and hid behind trees all afternoon." Chrom replied, turning his attention to Morgan. "Where's Lucina? You two are usually trying to get into some mischief together."

Morgan shrugged. "We were talking in the library before she decided to take off, as usual. I'd assume that she's going to meet Inigo since they married." he reminded Chrom, whose sword hand twitched a little. "Well, at least she married Inigo."

"I guess that's true but I try to just think of her as a little toddler. It's hard knowing who your kids marry when they get older before they grow up." Chrom pointed out before his eyes pulled his gaze back to Emyrillis. "Where do you think she was?" he asked Morgan, curious about his son's insight.

"Well, I'm not sure. There isn't much lore or writings about what happens when you pass from this world." Morgan replied honestly before shrugging. "I'd assume that there's a number of places. I like to think that Mother was just suspended in a realm of fallen heroes, learning more about strategy and tactics from more seasoned veterans. However, it is always possible that she was somewhere else that she might talk about when she's ready. I hope that wherever it was, she was happy and comfortable there."

Chrom listened to Morgan before nodding. "I agree with you. Sometimes, I liked to think that she was somewhere with the former exalts or even in a realm all her own." he told Morgan before chuckling softly, watching Emyrillis smelling some of the flowers. "I wonder if she's in her own world from time to time when she goes on her walks. Do you think that she remembers anything from before Lissa and I first found her?"

"I'd say not. After my research on amnesia, she may never remember her life before she met you. Grima managed to wipe her slate pretty clean but I think that she remembers her mother from time to time." Morgan told Chrom. "It could just be a suspicion, though. Just give her time and I'm sure that she'll share whatever she remembers with you. I need to go find someone, who isn't Owain, to practice my swordsmanship with." he said, starting to walk into the castle.

Chrom watched Morgan leave and thought about what he had said. It was different getting to talk with him since they had all parted ways for so long. However, Chrom knew that Morgan thought the world of Emyrillis so his insight was useful. After watching Emyrillis a bit longer, he walked over to her and gave her a smile. "Emyrillis." He said softly, hoping not to startle her.

Emyrillis chuckled a bit. "Oh, you finally decided to stop following me?" She teased him.

"Follow you?" Chrom asked embarrassedly, turning red in the face. "I...How did you know?"

"I kept hearing you snapping little twigs since you can't stand still. Also, it's breezy so your cloak kept waving from the side of whatever you were hiding behind." Emyrillis said with a soft laugh. "Besides, anyone else would have already come up and talked to me. You like to give me space so you just follow and watch."

"I guess you have a point there." Chrom replied, his face still a bit red. "I was hoping to join you on your walk, if that's alright with you."

Emyrillis nodded, folding her hands together in front of her. "I don't see a problem with that." she replied, starting to walk along the path.

Chrom walked with Emyrillis for a short ways before looking at her. "Do you remember anything from when you were gone?" he asked curiously. "I was talking to Morgan and we thought that you might remember where you were."

Emyrillis glanced back at Chrom before looking ahead, towards the nearby hills. "I do remember where I was but understand that I didn't just stay in one place. After collecting my thoughts and memories today, I was in several different realms." she told him honestly, her brown eyes resting on the horizon.

"Do you remember what realms you were in?" Chrom asked, putting his hand against her lower back.

"A few of them." Emyrillis replied, feeling Chrom's hand. "I was in one realm where dragons thrived in their own community. There were ice dragons and some fire dragons and their cities held some of the most beautiful architecture that I'd ever seen. It was a peaceful place and I spent some time talking to one of the dragon priests that understood human language. His name was Nils and he was an ice dragon." she explained to him.

Chrom nodded as he listened. "It does sound like a wonderful place. I wish we could go to a place like that." he told her, leading her over to a bench so they could sit.

Emyrillis sat down on the bench and smiled. "I wish that you could have been there. It was lovely." she told him. "I spent some time in another realm where many of the heroes of old were. We talked for some time and I learned a lot for strategy and about the heroes themselves."

"Well, I suppose Morgan was right after all." Chrom said with a shake of his head. "He was guessing that you had ended up in a realm like that. I'm just glad you weren't just hanging in some limbo."

"Well, I moved through those realms at some early point after I left this one. I'm not sure but I think that after my visits, I did end up in a deep sleep of sorts. I remember the last realm I was in." Emyrillis told him, moving her gaze to him. "After being asleep for a while, I woke up in this warm, comforting place. I saw Naga there and realized after a while that I was where Naga rested when not in our world. We talked for a while before I was due to come home. It was the most lovely place I had ever been."

"I'm sure it was. That's amazing that you got to see Naga where his spirit rests." Chrom replied to her before kissing her temple. "I'm just glad to have you back in this realm."

"I missed it here, being with you." Emyrillis told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was starting to wonder if I would ever get the chance to come back."

Chrom smiled at her as he put his arm around her waist. "Lissa and I never lost hope that you would come home eventually." he told her softly. "I just hope that we can settle down for a while without something..." he began before Frederick came walking over, interrupting them.

"Sire. Milady..." Frederick stated, pausing when he saw Emyrillis with Chrom. "I can come back if this is an ill time." he said, looking at Chrom.

"No, Frederick. Now is fine. Is something wrong?" Chrom asked Frederick after glancing at Emyrillis.

"One of the messengers from the southern fort below Southtown has reported seeing a band of very organized bandits moving towards another of the villages near the fort. A small group of our soldiers attempted to dispatch them but they were overwhelmed. They believe it to be the same group that destroyed the village just to the west of the fort about a week ago." Frederick explained. "What would you like to do, sire?"

Chrom looked at Emyrillis a moment before sighing. "We should go get rid of them, of course." he told Frederick, standing after kissing Emyrillis's cheek. "Emy, you should stay here and take care of the palace." he told her softly.

Emyrillis saw Chrom stand and quickly stood as well. "I won't stay here at the palace. I'm coming with you, Chrom." she replied defiantly. "Besides, if they're organized, you'll need someone like me."

Chrom turned to her and gently took her hands. "Emyrillis, it's just a band of bandits. It won't take many of us to dispatch them, I'm sure." he reassured her. "Just stay here and keep Lucina safe. We just found you yesterday. Don't you think it's too soon to be heading out yet?"

"Chrom, I'm coming with you." Emyrillis said, sliding her hands from his. "Besides, I need to get back to normal and that isn't sitting around keeping house. It's being by your side." she reminded him, looking him in the eye.

"Oh...alright." Chrom replied, giving in before turning to Frederick. "Ready some of the other Shepherds and some horses. We should move quickly. We don't want too many lives to become endangered."

"Understood." Frederick replied before hurrying off to the Shepherds barracks to rouse some of the others that were still around.

"Are you sure about this, Emy?" Chrom asked her quietly, brushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to overexert yourself with this."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emyrillis replied confidantly. "At least...I hope so." she whispered the last bit to herself so that Chrom didn't hear her. It would be a long ride back to Southtown and still further to the southern fort they were talking about. '_What's been going on while I was gone?_' Emyrillis thought to herself.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **This story has definitely taken off better than I could have expected. I'm thankful for all the views so far and especially the reviews. Pana-sule, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. Strawberry Eggs, don't worry...there will be plenty more of the Chrom/Emyrillis moments to come as they'll be catching up for quite a while. Lord Fan of Awakening, in the next chapter, we'll be exploring the 'small problem' quite a bit. Keep reviewing!_


	5. Not The Beginning

_**Chapter 5 : Not The Beginning**_

* * *

It was the next day before the Shepherds made it to the southern fort. Chrom had decided to stay overnight in Southtown before they continued southward. As they rode up, the area seemed quiet enough. The Shepherds, which included Emyrillis, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Miriel, Stahl, Lucina, and Inigo, were quickly let into the fort and their horses were led to the stables. Chrom, Emyrillis, Lissa, and Frederick went to meet the captain of the fort.

"Sire, thank you for coming down on such short notice." the captain answered thankfully. "They're not like anything we've encountered here for a long time so we had hoped that your experience would prove useful."

Chrom nodded. "Yes, well, it's the duty of the Ylissean king to help his people when these sorts of things arise." he replied. "Now, what's your name and what do you know so far?"

"My name is Captain Uron and so far, we know that they're an expert group of fighters that move with a precision that I would expect from a force being led by a seasoned tactician, like Her Grace." Uron replied, giving a respectful bow of his head to Emyrillis, who nodded back. "A small band of my soldiers were sent out to deal with them when we thought that they were just bandits. All I've learned is what information was brought back to me by my only surviving soldier from that small band."

"I see. Did this soldier see someone who might be a tactician or the leader of the group?" Emyrillis asked curiously. She was hoping that perhaps the man had some idea what they would be dealing with.

Uron turned and waved his arm and one of the soldiers in gray cavalier armor. "I'm sure that Kain wouldn't mind answering any of your questions." he replied to Emyrillis before looking at Kain. "Be sure to answer any of their questions to your best ability." he reminded him.

Kain nodded before shifting to look at Emyrillis. "I saw a female in some dark green robes with a gold trim but I'm not sure who she was. However, there was a trio of three people who appeared to be different from the others in the group. They seemed to have a different standing." he explained to her before thinking. "The trio appeared to be nobility, though, if that's any help."

"That is interesting. I haven't encountered many other tacticians outside of myself and Morgan." Emyrillis thought aloud. "I would suggest attempting to parlay with them but I can't think of any nobility around the area that would do something like this."

"Neither can I and tacticians are extremely rare, even throughout history." Chrom pointed out. "There was a legendary tactician from Elibe many years ago but that's only legends. She was said to be so good that a few countries spent a lot of resources trying to find her."

"I suppose we might as well try to connect with them in battle. It may be the only way for us to really know what is going on." Emyrillis resolved as she looked at everyone. "Is everyone ready to head out?" she asked Frederick.

"All weapons are in order as well as healing supplies." Frederick replied, looking over to Chrom. "What are your orders, Sire?" he asked.

"We follow Emyrillis's plan. If we plan to learn anything about this group, that's our best course." Chrom answered, glancing at Emyrillis.

After gathering everyone back together, they set out towards where the troop of fighters last spotted. Frederick had the others slow down while they walked through the woods and they stopped before reaching the edge of the wood-line. Emyrillis stood towards the front with Chrom as they surveyed the troop. "There. I see the tactician." she whispered softly, pointing towards a figure in a dark green cloak with their back to them. "Or at least, that's who I assume would be one. They don't seem to have a weapon on them."

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Definitely." he replied, his eyes scanning the others in the group. "Hm...you know, some of those fighters look strikingly like some of the heroes from the Elibe tales. Like that girl over there looks a lot like..." he began.

"...Like Lady Lyndis, I know." Emyrillis replied as she gazed towards them. "Actually, if I remember the description that Nils gave me, that looks exactly like Lady Lyndis." she began before her eyes caught sight of someone with red hair. "Chrom...these ARE the Elibe heroes. That's Lord Eliwood over there."

"How can you be sure?" Chrom asked in reply.

"Chrom, these warriors are the legendary heroes. I can just feel it." Emyrillis responded before looking at everyone. "Maybe we should re-group first and then go confront them?" she asked him before looking back towards the camp.

Chrom nodded. "That sounds like a good plan but I'd rather do it now before anyone else gets hurt." he responded before taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll be fine. I know that you're better than any other tactician. I'll talk to the others and get everyone ready to go parley." he said to her, kissing her forehead lightly before walking back to the rest of their group.

Emyrillis looked to the camp and at the tactician, whom she had met previously in another dimension with other warriors of excellent caliber. She let out a soft sigh. "I'm good but I don't think I'm better than Christie." she said under her breath before she turned to see Chrom with everyone. "Should I have anything out?" she questioned.

"No, your sword on your side should do you well. Your swordsmanship has always been pretty good so I trust that you'll be alright. Just make sure to have a tome ready." Chrom reassured her before the started for the camp. As they exited the woods, many of the warriors began to hurry towards the center after spotting them as they gathered, preparing for a potential fight. After a short walk, Chrom's comrades stood behind him while the other warriors stood behind their three lords and the tactician.

"Milords and Milady, we mean you no harm." Emyrillis reassured them before looking at Christie. "We've merely come to parley with you as you have attacked our people..." she began.

One of the lords, one with the bluest hair that Emyrillis had ever seen, stepped forward and looked at her in aggravation. "Attacking your people? You think we'd attack those innocent villages?! What do you take us for? Bandits?" he responded angrily, his war ax at his side.

The red-headed lord, Eliwood, placed his hand on the outspoken lord's shoulder. "Hector, we have been creating quite a stir around these parts. I can see why they would mistake us for bandits. Besides, you did cause us to attack that band of their soldiers." he reminded Hector, who let out an aggravated huff. Eliwood looked up at Chrom and Emyrillis. "I apologize for my companion's temper. We somehow stumbled into your world and he's been unsettled that we haven't been able to find a proper way home." he stated sympathetically.

"I see." Chrom replied, stepping up beside Emyrillis. "We believe you and I would suggest that you all come to the capital and we can work on finding a way to get you all home." he said.

The blue-haired lord, Lyndis, nodded with a slight smile. "That sounds like a wonderful idea but why do you want to help us, if you don't mind me asking?" she questioned.

"Because that's what we do." Emyrillis replied. "Besides, it's better to work hard to get you back to your own world because you still have your adventures to write at home." she explained, her eyes looking over all of them. "You'll be legends someday."

Hector chuckled softly. "If you say so, erm...what's your names, anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Well, my name's Chrom. I'm the King of the Halidom of Ylisse." Chrom introduced himself.

"That's so strange to see a king actually out taking care of his kingdom but it's refreshing all the same." Eliwood observed. He then looked towards Emyrillis. "And you, milady?"

"I'm Emyrillis. Chrom is my husband." Emyrillis replied with a light smile. "I'm also the Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse." she added.

"Fascinating..." Christie said softly before giving them a respectful nod as her hood had remained up the entire time. "I apologize for my manners. My name is Christie and I am the tactician for our little group here."

"I see." Chrom replied, feeling a little uncomfortable with the tactician not lowering her hood, as its Ylissean custom with royalty to lower one's hood. "Perhaps you can learn some from Emyrillis or our son, Morgan, who is also a Grandmaster."

Hector smiled at Christie, before giving her a light pat on the back. "You hear that? You might get to study under some other tacticians!" he told her brightly before looking at Chrom. "Thanks. We don't have many tacticians in Elibe, let alone hardly any in our country of Lycia so this is a great experience for Christie."

Emyrillis managed a slightly strained smile. "I'm sure it is." she replied. She had never been around another tactician, save for Morgan, and wasn't sure how to react. Few tacticians were ever seen around one another, let alone working together. "We'd be glad to train her. Come on, let's start for Ylisstol." she suggested brightly.

It was a two-day trek for the combined forces of Chrom's group and the Lycian League members, as they revealed to the others was their group name. During the night, they stayed in the woods and attempted to get to know one another. Hector, Lyndis, Eliwood, Chrom, and Lucina all enjoyed a nice evening of talks about adventures and their own lands. Some of the mages, clerics, and shaman spent time discussing different magical attacks and skills while the others talked about sparring and techniques.

Christie and Emyrillis, however, spent time across a small fire from one another. They stared at one another and made small conversation but never once talked about strategies. It seemed that the two were true to their tactician natures and wanted to keep all their secrets in. Emyrillis leaned back against the tree that she was resting against. She wasn't keen on training this tactician in advanced strategy but she knew that she would have to so that she didn't offend the Lycians. The only thing was that she didn't know how to teach strategy as Morgan had just taught himself for the most part. Emyrillis sighed as she closed her eyes a minute. What else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Sorry that it's taken so long for this next chapter but school has been pretty busy and stressful lately. I hope to get another chapter out soon but I hope you're ready for this story to take a pretty big swing! Thank you to all the commenters (You're all such a great save when I forget to check everything over) and to all the readers! We're almost to 3,000 views and there's already been 14 favorites! Keep commenting and thank you!_


	6. Carry On

_**Chapter 6 : Carry On**_

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the Lycian warriors had come to Ylisstol. While everyone accepted them in warmly without much question, Emyrillis found herself more agitated than usual. It wasn't that they added stress to the castle since they had lightened the mood considerably. Emyrillis was also managing to find herself in some places more often than others, such as her bedroom or the kitchens.

After getting sick that morning, Emyrillis had sought out Lissa in hopes that the cleric could either heal her ailing stomach or give her a potion for it. Emyrillis sat on the edge of Lissa's bed and waited as Lissa ran her healing staff over her from top to bottom.

"Feeling any better, Emyrillis?" Lissa asked her curiously.

Emyrillis sighed and shook her head. "Not really. I feel really bloated and I have that slightly nauseous feeling again." she replied honestly. "It's a passing urge though."

"Hm.." Lissa said as she pulled her staff back. "Well, if you were sick, then this would've gotten rid of your ailment for the most part. I can't imagine what could be making you sick."

"I'm sure it'll pass, whatever it is." Emyrillis replied with a quiet sigh. "Maybe it's just a fleeting thing?"

Lissa shook her head. "Like I said, if you were sick, you would be well right now." she told Emyrillis. "I have a theory but you won't like it with so many foreign soldiers around."

"I'm sure it can't be that far-fetched, Lissa." Emyrillis replied with reassurance in her voice.

"Well, taking into account your slightly bloated feeling in your stomach, passing nausea, ravenous hunger, and short-fused temper, I honestly think you're pregnant." Lissa told Emyrillis honestly. "Besides that, you seem to have gained some weight since your return."

"That would explain a lot." Emyrillis replied with a soft sigh. "Thank you, Lissa."

"You're welcome, Emyrillis. Need anything else?" Lissa asked Emyrillis.

"No but thanks Lissa." Emyrillis replied before she walked out of the room. It was surprising at how quickly this had happened. She was overjoyed to be pregnant since she knew it would be Morgan who was born. Emyrillis was worried because of the sense of unease in Ylisse recently and it wasn't just the Lycian visitors. It was the unease about why exactly they ended up there.

As Emyrillis walked through the castle hallways, she turned her course towards the room that she and Chrom shared. It felt like an eternity to get to the sanctuary of their room. On her trip, it felt like someone was following her. She tried to shrug it off but the sounds of boots hitting the brick floor was becoming more unnerving.

Finally, close to the room, Emyrillis turned around, prepared to tell off whomever was following her. However, she was taken aback when she noticed that it was Morgan. "Oh...Morgan. What do you need, dear?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, I was just working with Christie and she was asking if you'd be able to tutor her today?" Morgan asked his mother. "She progresses so quickly that I've taught her nearly everything."

"Morgan, I..." Emyrillis began, biting her lip. She didn't want to have to work with Christie that day...or ever for that matter. Being Ylisse's Grandmaster tactician gave Emyrillis a lot of pride as well as a duty to keep their tactics secretive. However, she felt an internal battle between keeping everything secret or sharing a wealth of knowledge with this tactician that was almost an equal. Emyrillis sighed slightly. "I can't work with her today, Morgan. Maybe tomorrow." she told him softly.

"Oh, alright." Morgan replied, looking at his mother closely. "Are you feeling alright, Mother? Should I get Father?" he questioned.

"I'm alright. It's just stress, Morgan." Emyrillis replied and thought about his second question a moment. "Thank you but I just need a rest, dear. That's all." she told her son softly.

"Okay. Have a nice rest, Mother." Morgan said kindly before leaving to go back downstairs.

After Morgan left, Emyrillis pushed open the door to the bedroom and closed it before walking to her bed. She laid her tactician robe over a chair and opened the drapes over the window to let in the morning light. Emyrillis walked over to the bed before laying down, letting out a sigh of relief. She pulled her pillow close and relaxed on the bed. For some time, it was quiet and she soon fell into a restful nap.

It was some time later when Emyrillis began to wake from her nap. Her sleepy eyes gave her a blurred image of someone laying on the bed in front of her. Emyrillis chuckled softly as her eyes adjusted and recognized Chrom laying beside her. She smiled as she saw him stir a bit at her waking. "Hello there, sleepy-head." Emyrillis greeted softly.

Chrom gave a small chuckle before putting his hand on her side. "Hey there yourself." he replied with a soft smile. "I came to check on you after you missed tea time. Lissa was most worried about you." Chrom added before gently rubbing her side. "You feeling okay, Emy? You've been kind of distant the past month."

"Yeah...I've been fine, Chrom." Emyrillis replied. "I've just been thinking a lot and it's been strange with so many people here lately." she added.

"Well, I've never known you to be so timid around anyone. Usually, you're enjoying yourself with everyone. Are you certain that everything is okay?" Chrom asked with concern in his voice.

Emyrillis looked at Chrom before biting her bottom lip. She sighed softly. "Not exactly. I'd been feeling sick the past couple days so I had Lissa check me over." Emyrillis confessed before closing her eyes and leaning her head down, using her hands to cover her stomach. "Lissa thinks that I might be pregnant..."

Chrom listened and his eyes got a little wide but soon, his smile was wide as well. "Emy...that's great news!" he told her brightly as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek gently. "We're going to have little Morgan after all."

"That's what we're hoping, anyways." Emyrillis replied with a sweet smile. She looked down at her stomach. "I'm just worried that with all these things happening, we could be at danger for something more serious to happen." she told him honestly, sounding worried. "I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

"I see." Chrom replied as he held her close, being very gentle with her. "I just want you to take it easy and leave those worries to me." he told her, brushing some hair from her face. "We'll keep watch for anything and you just worry about our baby, okay?"

Emyrillis nodded. "Okay, Chrom." she replied as they rested together. "Do you think anything will happen?"

"Well, I'm not sure. There's always a chance but I imagine with so many people here right now, we've got little to worry about." Chrom reassured his wife. "No matter what happens, you'll be safe. I swear that to you, Emy."

"Alright, I trust you." Emyrillis replied as she felt him start to stroke her hair. "I'd love for you to do that all afternoon." she said before giggling. "I'm starving, though."

Chrom laughed when Emyrillis started she was hungry. "I guess we had better head down to the kitchens and find you something to eat. They may still have some leftovers from lunch, actually." he said thoughtfully.

Emyrillis smiled. "I certainly hope so! Let's go see, shall we?" she told him brightly before getting up and pulling her cloak on over her clothes. Chrom was close behind as the pair walked through the castle. Everything seemed to be looking good for them but as they walked, Emyrillis couldn't help feeling that something was very, very wrong. For a group such as themselves that had been through such periods of war, it seemed like there was always something waiting in the shadows for them.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Sorry for the wait, guys. School has really picked up so I've been so busy. Don't worry, though, I'll be posting when I can. I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't want to drag this part out too much. Remember to review!_


	7. Look After You

_**Chapter 7 : Look After You**_

* * *

It was early in the morning, before daybreak. Chrom rolled over to where he'd be facing Emyrillis and he reached his arm out to touch her. However, Chrom's hand found only warm blankets and not his wife's side. He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there as a flash of lightning lit up their room. "Emyrillis..." he said, startled that she wasn't there.

Chrom quickly raised himself out of bed and pulled on his boots and strapped on the sword sheath that held Falchion over his shirt and pants. He left his armor abandoned on a table across the room before hurrying out. He looked from side to side in the hallway. "She can't have gotten far." Chrom said under his breath before he began to hurry towards the courtyard. There was a storm outside but even he knew that Emyrillis wasn't one to care about the weather.

Quickly, Chrom dashed down the stairs and he pushed open the doors to the courtyard and looked through the rain. He sighed when he didn't spot her in her usual spot and closed the door. '_Where could she be? It isn't like her to disappear in the middle of the night..._' Chrom thought to himself. He started to walk upstairs and found himself walking into the library where he spotted some open books. '_Hm...gotta be either Morgan or Emyrillis._' he pondered before peeking around and seeing Christie there asleep. '_Damn! Where is she?!_'

Chrom soon walked to Lucina's nursery room and saw Emyrillis rocking their daughter back to sleep as she hummed a soft tune. Chrom relaxed as he leaned against the doorway and watched her, his worries all for nothing. He watched as she gently laid Lucina back in the crib before he walked over to her, putting his arms around her. "You're so good with her." Chrom said softly to his lovely wife.

Emyrillis looked back at him before giving him a small smile. "You scared me. I had hoped that she didn't wake you." she told him sweetly. "It seems like only yesterday that she was born and yet she's grown so much."

"You were gone for quite some time, though. Thankfully, you didn't miss a lot." Chrom told her softly before kissing her hair. "And she didn't wake me. I noticed you weren't in bed and I got worried."

"Oh...my apologies, Chrom." Emyrillis replied, turning to face him. "Well, she's asleep so I was planning on going back to bed for a bit longer."

Chrom nodded before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, love. I'll be in there soon enough." he told her. He watched as she walked out of the room and he glanced at the sleeping Lucina with a sweet smile before walking out of the room.

Chrom leaned against the top banister that allowed him to look down into the entry hall. He sighed softly. He knew that he had over-reacted when he couldn't find Emyrillis. However, after spending a year without her, he didn't want to think of her being gone like that. It wasn't that he was afraid of her leaving. It was that he was afraid that someone could try to take her away. It was hard the past year.

Unexpectedly, footsteps sounded very close to Chrom. He turned quickly and was surprised to see Eliwood, one of the Lycian visitors, walking towards him. The man's red hair gave him away the most. Chrom looked at Eliwood, slightly confused. "What are you doing here?" Chrom asked him curiously.

"I simply came to talk." Eliwood replied, moving to stand beside Chrom. "I heard you earlier and was worried that something had happened in the castle. When I noticed where you'd gone, I thought that I might just wait for you to get back."

"Oh. I must have sounded like something had gone awry. I apologize if I woke you." Chrom replied, shaking his head gently. "It was nothing of concern."

Eliwood nodded. "Perhaps not for guards or warriors. However, I can tell when a man cares greatly for his significant other." he told Chrom. "You haven't let her out of your sight since we've been around."

Chrom turned a little red out of concern. He hoped that he hadn't offended their visitors by his protective behavior of Emyrillis. "Eliwood, it's nothing about you and the others from Lycia. It's...complicated."

"I see." Eliwood replied. "You know, you can talk to me. I might understand better than you think."

Chrom nodded before explaining to Eliwood everything. He couldn't believe that he was telling their story to someone who was mostly a stranger to him. It was so unreal. "And this evening when I woke, she wasn't there. So...I panicked and caused all that ruckus before I found her in the nursery with Lucina. It sounds really far-fetched but...it's all true." Chrom stated when he finished the story.

Eliwood chuckled. "Oh, I believe you. Trust me. I can also see the concern that you have for your wife." he reassured Chrom. "When I lost Ninian, I didn't know what to do with myself. We spent so long together and I wanted to keep her safe more than anything in the world. It was hard to fight all the feelings I had inside so that we could push on and defeat Nergal. In all truth, when Bramimond showed up with Ninian alive, I wanted nothing more than to gather her up and run to where no one would ever find us." Eliwood revealed. "However, we fought the Fire Dragon and somehow, we all got pulled through the dimensional gate and ended up...here."

"Sounds like you have been pulled through quite the whirlwind." Chrom replied to Eliwood. "I couldn't imagine going through what you have." he sympathized.

Eliwood nodded. "Yeah. However, Ninian wasn't gone as long as your Emyrillis. There is a certain amount more pain when it is your own hand." he said quietly.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. A blade meant to destroy dragons was simply reacting to what it was made for." Chrom said to Eliwood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "At least you two are together now."

"You're right." Eliwood agreed. "The air here...Ninian said that it wasn't as harsh as the air in Elibe. It reminded her of what it used to be like before the Ending Winter." he said to Chrom. "Wonder why that is?"

"I remember hearing Christie talk about that with Ninian the other day." Chrom replied. "She said that there was so much magic and power from the legendary weapons that it changed Elibe drastically many years before. Here in Ylisse, there has only been one legendary blade and that's Falchion and it's Exalted form. Our land never experienced such a calamity like yours did with the Scouring." he told Eliwood.

Eliwood sighed as he leaned against the bannister, shaking his head. "Since we got here, I wonder if Ninian and I should stay here for her sake. She has so much more energy since we got here. I think it's better for her to be here." he told Chrom. "I don't know if I could handle losing her again."

Chrom looked at Eliwood a moment. "I know that you're worried about her. I understand that...I would be too." he said before putting his hand on his shoulder. "But you still have Pherae to be concerned with as the upcoming Marquess."

"You're right. I have to worry about Pherae. I also have to worry about Ninian, though. I swore to Nils that I would cherish her and make her happy. I just worry that perhaps the wrong thing to do was allow her to stay in Elibe." Eliwood said, looking over at Chrom. "Perhaps she should have gone back to her world, with the other dragons?"

"It may have been better for her but I'm sure that no matter what her lifespan, she's happier with you than she is living hundreds of years without you." Chrom reassured Eliwood. "You should go back to her. I'm sure she'll notice that you're gone soon."

Eliwood nodded before walking back downstairs, towards the room he shared with Ninian. Chrom watched Eliwood and sighed. Their story was a sad one yet there was happiness in it all the same. He pondered upon how hard it would be to know that the one you loved only had so long to live. Chrom hoped, though, that by being in their world, perhaps her strength would return and she would live longer than Nils predicted.

Chrom soon found himself standing in the doorway to his and Emyrillis's room and he watched her sleep. He couldn't imagine being in Eliwood's situation as he watched his beautiful wife sleep. The mere thought of losing her again drove a cold chill down his spine. Chrom slowly walked in and discarded his boots on the floor as well as removing his sword holster and laid Falchion back on the table with his armor. He slid back into bed and pulled Emyrillis close to him. It seemed like everyday that Chrom spent with her, he was a little more content to go to sleep at her side.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I apologize for how long it's taken to get this next chapter up. College is winding down for the semester and this is my last week before exams. Anyways, don't forget to review and thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it so far and for this chapter, I wanted a little focus more on Chrom's feelings than Emyrillis's to show that it's affected him as well and to bring up some of the transplants. ~_


End file.
